


A Little Friendly

by writer_roha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, bin hates hawaiian pizza, not rly much romance folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_roha/pseuds/writer_roha
Summary: Local broody boy, Moon Bin seems too broody to be true.





	A Little Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is a fic (loosely) based on bin's character in astro's predebut drama, To Be Continued!! also it was a requested fic and its 2 months late but..better late than nvr i guessth..

You'd heard rumors about a certain boy with a seat at the back of class that always remained empty. His name was Moon Bin and you had heard that he had a motorcycle that he drove around and that he'd give a you a deadly glare if you so much as looked at him. As a transfer student, such news was off-putting to say the least.

The school year had just begun and apparently Moon Bin was in your history class. However, it had been almost two weeks and you had yet to see the boy in the flesh. The desk behind your's remained empty, and you'd be lying if you said you weren't at least a little relieved. You were not in the mood to die.

It must have been halfway into the class period when the door slammed open and in walked who you assumed to be Moon Bin- by the all-black attire and shaggy brown hair falling in front of his eyes. "Sorry," the boy muttered as he trudged to his desk behind you and sat down. The teacher said nothing but shook his head in disapproval.

A bit later once the class was working, you felt a tap on your shoulder. "What did I miss?" he muttered, almost inaudibly.

Sheepishly, you turned around to face him and prayed you wouldn't turn to ice. "From the past two weeks, or just today?" you joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Today," he didn't laugh.

Gingerly, you caught him up with the material, then spun back around to face the front, too afraid to continue any conversation with your mysterious classmate.

"Can I borrow your notes?" another tap on your shoulder.

"But the notes are on the board," your brows furrowed in confusion as you pointed it out to him.

He hesitated, "Fine. I'll ask someone else." He turned to ask a different peer.

"Wait!" you handed your notes over, "Here, you can have them." Bin wordlessly took them from your hands then started copying them down. You wondered why he couldn't just copy them from the board like everyone else, but you stayed silent.

 

Bin showed up to class late the following day. He was still wearing all black and you were still a little afraid, but you put your fearful thoughts in the back of your mind as you tried to focus on schoolwork instead of the boy behind you that could potentially shank you from behind.

At one point you had to pass an assignment back to him and you swore that he was glaring at something behind you.

Your days were numbered.

>>

You were running a bit late to class- having had lunch at home that day- so you were trying your best to power walk your way to the school. As you neared the entrance, you saw a figure clad in familiar black, leaning against the wall. You had half the mind to change direction and head for another entrance further away, but you were running late and now was not the best time to be cautiously frightened of your classmate. As you got closer, you could see in his mouth was a white stick. Oh, he was a smoker.

Putting the thought and the additional opinions in the back of your mind, you continued, only a few metres from the entrance, completely avoiding eye contact with Bin.

"Hey," a quiet voice called, perking your attention.

You stopped in your tracks to face him, "Hey?"

Bin pulled the stick from his mouth to speak, and on the end, you could see a bright pink candy. A lollipop. A part inside of you breathed a small sigh of relief. "Here," he procured a second lollipop from his pocket and held it out to you, "For the notes, and stuff."

"Oh, thanks," your cheeks pinked, much like the lollipop which hung between his lips, "Why are you out here anyway? Skipping?"

"Ah, no," he shook his head. He mumbled something incoherent afterwards, but your ears couldn't pick it up.

"What?"

"..I was waiting for you," the brunette murmured, "I couldn't find you at lunch."

"Well don't skip class for me," you quickly retorted, your nagging side getting the better of you. His expression didn't darken at your response, so you were safe. "Let's go inside. Thanks for the candy," you motioned for him to follow you, and he did.

>>

Bin kept to himself mostly after that incident. But that didn't stop you from wanting to talk to him more. You didn't know what it was, but he didn't seem to be the brooding psycho murderer that everyone was making him out to be. Maybe it was the light glow of his deep brown irises, or the slight curl of his lips when you had thanked him for his gift. There was something that everyone else wasn't seeing.

So you took it upon yourself to start the conversation this time. "Are you busy this weekend?"

"Who, me?" Bin spoke slowly, looking up at you from his notes inquisitively.

"Yes, you," you chuckled, "Well are you?"

"I'm not,"

"Do you wanna hang out?" you asked.

"Where?"

"Wherever," you shrugged. You hadn't exactly gotten to that stage of planning, "What about getting food?"

Bin's eyes lit up a bit and you know you suggested correctly. "Sure," he nodded, smiling slightly, "What about that pizza place by the school?"

"Oh, okay," you nodded. You had been interested to try their food but had never gotten the chance. "Is Saturday at 2 okay with you?"

Bin looked to the ceiling in thought, "Yeah, I'm free."

>>

Bin was already there when you arrived, squatting on the pavement watching ants go by. As you approached, Bin's head shot up and he squinted at you for a bit before saying, "Finally."

"I'm perfectly on time," you deadpanned, checking your watch for good measure. You were perfectly on time.

"Okay, but I'm hungry. Let's go in please," with a groan, Bin pushed himself off the ground and headed towards the door, leaving you to trail behind.

The smell of pizza was heavenly as you stepped into the restaurant. There was a line, so the two of you waited and decided on your order from a distance. "What are you getting? I think we should split something," you said, half paying attention as you were reading the menu options.

"Dunno," he shrugged.

"What do you mean 'dunno'?" you poked at him.

"Dude, I can't see that far."

"What?" you whipped around to look at him.

"I'm crazy blind without my glasses and I broke them... I thought you knew," Bin raised a brow, "I also broke my spares so don't even ask."

"How did you break them?" you asked, shifting forward as the line moved up.

"Did I not just say don't ask," he glared, but after finding out this fun fact about him, the malice was definitely lacking.

"How?" you pestered.

"Ran into a pole," he muttered, "While skateboarding."

You really wanted to hold in your laughter for the sake of his pride, but you couldn't. Who would imagine that the boy you had been walking on eggshells for for weeks was just a clumsy blind skateboarder.”Both times?” you barely stifled a hiss of laughter.

“Both times,” he groaned, wilting into himself a bit. If you weren't self proclaimed friends then you wouldn't laugh but you couldn't help yourself.

“Okay, we're close enough now, what do you want?” you asked, letting the last of your laughter die off. Your hunger trumped your yearning to make fun of the grouchy boy beside you. 

“We are not close enough,” Bin rolled his eyes, “But I like pepperoni so I'll just go with that. And we can do that halfsies thing if you want.”

“Sounds good,” you nodded, “I'll get my half to be ham and pineapple then.”

>>

When your pizza was served in front of you at your table, Bin didn't even try to hide his look of disgust at your side of the pizza. “Stop looking grossed out and just eat your half,” you flicked his arm in half-annoyance. You liked what you liked, okay?

About halfway into your meal, you looked up to see Bin on the last slice of his half. “Okay tell me this,” you swallowed your mouthful down, “So you're not some crazy bad boy with a motorcycle that's in a gang, right? Because I've certainly heard some things.”

Bin choked. “No, I'm not that. And I own a skateboard not a motorcycle. What kind of money do you think I come from? And I don't think I have enough friends to be in a gang. Who's telling you this stuff?”

“Just people,” you shrugged, “Then where were you for the first two weeks of class and why are you always late?” 

“Family trip, and then I got sick,” Bin explained, “And I just wake up late a lot, no need to crucify me for it.” 

It certainly did explain a lot. “So you are just all glare-y all the time because you can't see the damn whiteboard?” Bin nodded. “Then why were you so standoffish and emo when we met?”

“I am not emo,” Bin gasped.

“You're wearing all black and you have emo-passing bangs,” you pointed out, “Now answer the question; you're on trial here.”

Pink began to race up the boy's neck and up to his ears as he stared down hard at the pizza crumbs on the table. “I'm just shy, okay?” he huffed. 

“Shy?” you scoffed, “Okay, I only forgive you because you gave me candy that one time.” A wave of relief washed over Bin's worried face, bringing a smile to your own. As he put each of your worries to rest, you felt a bit more confident in yourself and your friendship. You were eager to crack his shell open further and see more of the soft boy who lay beneath.

“Here,” Bin pulled another lollipop from his pocket and handed it to you, “Hopefully this puts me in the clear completely.”

“I cannot be bribed,” you faked annoyance as you peeled the wrapper off and popped the candy into your mouth. Bin grinned once you flashed a smile at him. He was a sweetheart. “So are you getting new glasses soon?”

“Next week actually,” Bin puffed up in pride. Someone was certainly happy that they were going to be able to see soon. 

“What do they look like?” you asked. You slid your leftover pizza that you were too full to finish over to the boy in front of you, but his grimace at the sight was enough of an answer for you to pull it back and ask the waiter for a box. 

“Just black and rectangular,” he shrugged.

“So you'll go from emo to nerd, huh?” you mused wistfully, pretending not to see Bin's embarrassed glare. 

“I will not,” he grumbled, “I should've just kept quiet so you would have thought I was cool and broody like before.” Bin's voice was whiney, but by the curl of a smile at the ends of his lips, you could tell that perhaps it wasn't all bad.

In a week's time, Bin did, in fact, look like a nerd. But it was okay, he was still cute.


End file.
